For making integrated optical waveguides, a substrate, conventionally of glass, is covered by a metal mask. The structure of the metal mask such that the paths of the waveguides to be formed are left exposed is obtained by photo-etching technique. Then the refractive index of the substrate in the areas not covered by the mask is increased by ion exchange. It is necessary to couple these waveguides optically with electro-optical components, i.e. with light sources or photoelectric detectors. It is known to establish this coupling by fiber optical waveguides. In practice, this method presents considerable problems.
German published patent application 3,731,311 relates to a combined sender and receiver component of a bidirectional optical transmission system having a waveguide structure on the surface of a silicon plate is coupled to a transmission fiber. A plate-shaped component with a transmitter diode is also located on the surface of the silicon plate and is coupled to the waveguide structure through a ball lens. A further plate-shaped component with a receiver diode is also arranged on the surface of the silicon plate and is coupled to a curved branch of the waveguide structure through a reflecting, inclined surface. German published patent application 3,543,558 relates to an opto-electric coupling arrangement in combination with a carrier element of a glass or ceramic plate. An electrical component is located on the surface of the carrier element and is connected to a photodetector through a bond wire. The photodetector is located on a contact ring, which is arranged on the surface of the carrier element. Through an aperture of the carrier element and a deflecting element, the photodetector is coupled to a waveguide in a v-shaped notch formed in the carrier element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,702 relates to an optical component integrated into the interior of a glass body, the optical component being coupled to fibers at opposite ends of the glass body. The component buried in the glass body is formed within the glass body by a ion exchange method.